Cutie Honey (Manga)
Cutey Honey is a manga series by Go Nagai that tells the adventures of Honey Kisaragi otherwise known as Cutey Honey. Unlike the anime version, the manga focuses much more on Honey's battle against Panther Claw than her time in school and relationships in said place. The manga was serialized in Weekly Shonen Champion's 41st issue in 1973 and was made into two volumes after production. In 2017, Seven Seas Entertainment had acquired the rights to publish both volumes in an omnibus form called Cutey Honey: The Classic Collection with a release on July 3, 2018.Seven Seas Licenses Original Cutie Honey Manga Plot Honey Kisaragi is an android modeled after the late daughter of Dr. Kisaragi and is outfitted with a device that allows her to make matter from air and transform into seven forms, one of them is Cutey Honey. She attends a Catholic School named Saint Chapel Academy and easily makes friends with her roommate Natsuko Aki. One day however, Dr. Kisaragi is killed by the all-women but inhuman organization Panther Claw while meeting the journalist Seiji Hayami who had been studying Dr. Kisaragi's exploits. Eventually, Honey begins her battle with Panther Claw but when the Japanese leader Sister Jill attacks Honey's school Natsuko is killed and Honey vows to avenge her. With the school destroyed, Honey now lives with Seiji and his family while trying to avoid their perverse antics. Honey then anticipates the next robbery Panther Claw will make and allows herself to be brought to their headquarters in the guise of a statue. There Honey fights Sister Jill and manages to kill her. Panther Claw's leader, Panther Zora vows to destroy Honey as she escapes from the island. Characters *Honey Kisaragi/Cutie Honey: The main heroine of the franchise, she was a young 16 year old girl who died and was brought back to life by her father as the crime fighting android Cutie Honey. *Sister Jill: A dominatrix-type villainess and leader of Panther Claw's Japan branch. *Seiji Hayami: A reporter friend of Honey's and one of the few to know her secret. *Panther Zora: The true head of Panther Claw, an Amazonian witch with amazing powers. *Danbei Hayami: An elderly retired Ninja who helps Honey at various occasions. *Junpei Hayami: Seiji's younger brother and Dabei's son, is greatly attracted to Honey but also sees her as a mother/sister figure. *Alphonse: A lesbian teacher at St. Chapels Academy, she was in a relationship with the school's headmaster Pochi. *Natsuko Aki: Honey's roommate and best friend, she was attracted to Honey but didn't push it beyond that, not wanting to spoil their friendship. She was murdered by Dragon Panther when the Academy was attacked by Panther Claw. *Miharu Tsuneni: A sadistic and cruel teacher with a a BDSM fetish. She liked nothing more than to practice this fetish on the students who she claimed disobeyed the rules. *Dr. Kisaragi: Honey's father, he is killed by Panther Claw causing Honey to vow revenge. *Tarntula Panther: The youngest member of Panther Claw, she is the only prominent member not known to have died. *Iron Shadow: Another prominent member of Panther Claw, she attempted to kill Honey with her pet robot panther Jango. *Fire Claw: A pyromaniac member of Panther Claw, she attempted to kill Seiji after being a witness to the crimes of Panther Claw. References Category:Manga Category:Cutey Honey Manga